


Galaxy Queen - Spicing Things Up

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Muscles, Original Universe, Penis Growth, Romance, Science Fiction, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Eltae-Qhanomi has always adored her human girlfriend Cirinna, both because of her beauty and kindness. Her life as a hermaphroditic Qhalur isn't always easy, but with Cirinna by her side, she always remained in good spirits. That is, until a sudden change in her girlfriend's appearence triggers an irreversible transformation in her body, making her bigger, stronger and, perhaps most worryingly, fiercer. What starts as just a fun way of spicing their relationship up quickly turns into a challenge Eltae and Cirinna must overcome together.
Kudos: 8





	Galaxy Queen - Spicing Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> A gradual futa muscle growth story with romance elements for novaforce555. Although it wasn't requested, the commissioner was happy to let me use this story as a launchpad for a small personal universe of mine that I hope to use as the setting for more stories in the future. Check out the quick info sheets to get some insight into the world, and don't be afraid to request/commission stories set in it, either. We're all in this together!

At the far northern end of the human dispersion arc, above the upper border of the Kingdom of Sirumi, and next to the outer edges of the Qhalur Matriarchy’s eighth and ninth precincts, sits the quiet, peaceful independent colony of Kednamur. A welcoming, temperate world known for its serene plains and huge, sprawling beaches, Kednamur was originally settled by Qhalur explorers sometime in the late 2890s. It has since built itself up as a hub for tourism and, thanks to its abundant mineral resources, an industrial juggernaut within the largely empty region of space it resides in. Like many colonies on the edge of Qhalur and human space, Kednamur boasts a mixed Qhalur/human population, providing great cultural and technological innovation to the planet through the cooperation of these two species. Though not under the official jurisdiction of the Matriarchy, Kednamur enjoys passive protection from the Qhalur fleets that occasionally patrol near it, and the planet itself is well-defended by a strong network of reactionary attack craft and ground-to-space cannons. Of course, such defenses are infrequently used, as the planet’s isolated location keeps Cybrid attacks down to a surprising minimum.

The cumulative result of these very beneficial socioeconomic factors is a society full of pleasant, worry-free individuals, who go about their lives without fearing the same dangers faced by colonists closer to the front lines of the Qhalur-Cybrid War. This aura of cheerfulness that seems to envelop the entire colony is bolstered by its racial diversity, as it is widely-known that Qhalur females and human males are extremely compatible with one-another, especially in regards to romantic and sexual affairs. Of course, there are always exceptions to such norms, some of which can result in conflict. However, the deviations that deserve special attention are those that, while peculiar compared to the trends of modern Kednamurian society, still propagate the good feelings characteristic of the planet’s culture. Such was the case for the demure Qhalur hermaphrodite Eltae-Qhanomi, and her doting human lover Cirinna, who shared a comfortable life together on the outskirts of Muraxa, one of the largest cities on Kednamur. Although she often felt like an outcast due to her distinctly-muscular body shape (a rarity among female Qhalur) and, of course, her rather large penis and testicles, Eltae had formed a special connection with Cirinna, who saw past her physical features and found Eltae’s mind to be just as alluring as her body. Ever since then, the two women had spent as much time as was available enjoying each-other’s company, and both Eltae and Cirinna had become deeply satisfied by their simplistic, yet blissful lives together. Eltae, in particular, relished in the joy of having at least one person that she could truly be herself around. Not once did she consider that the durability of her relationship with Cirinna would eventually be tested, and in a way that neither she nor her lover could have predicted.

For all intensive purposes, Eltae had never considered herself much of a sports fan. Her daily life was often far too busy for any significant investment in watching sports, and the exercise benefits of actually playing them were lost on her, as starship engineering was a grueling occupation that sapped a large amount of her strength, compelling her to relax when she finally got home. However, that wasn’t to say Eltae paid no attention to sports, as, through the casual remarks of her coworkers or the things she overheard in passing conversations, she always had a vague idea of how the Z-Ball or Mechfighting teams of Muraxa were doing. It wasn’t often that she actually tuned into sports news broadcasts on the TNET, which made the fact that she was now sitting in her house watching one all the more strange. Lazily reclining on the large, plush cushions of a sofa built into the smooth metal walls of her humble neocottage, Eltae rested her head on one hand as she gazed absently at the glowing monitor embedded into the wall in front of her, right above the electric fireplace. A burly human presenter wearing a trim suit was currently on the screen, discussing the current status of Muraxa’s local teams.

“The Hailstones have been rolling in glory ever since their ninth consecutive win at the Regional Mechfighting Tournament last summer, and even with their participation in the Kednamur Global Games rapidly approaching, the team’s manager, Yulera-Qhamalu, has refused to put any funds towards upgrading the team’s arrangement of mechs for the upcoming competition, insisting that they are still unbeatable. However, with innovative technologies being incorporated into the mechs of competing teams all over Kednamur, the truthfulness of this statement will most certainly be tested. It’s entirely possible that this competition will break the team’s longest winning streak to-date.”

“What a shame…” Eltae muttered lazily. She turned her eyes away from the screen and towards the front door of her home, just a short distance away. Often, when she arrived home from the Helaz Shipyard on the other side of the city, Eltae would find Cirinna waiting to embrace her. Her energetic, freelancing girlfriend certainly had a more open schedule than she did herself, but wasn’t usually absent whenever Eltae got home from work, especially not for this long or without any prior warning. The wait and lack of information were making Eltae very worried. She knew Cirinna was very responsible, but the possibility of something bad happening to her was far from nonexistent. Eltae sighed and fell backwards along the length of the sofa, rubbing her face with her hands. “Where is she?” she said aloud. Rather surprisingly, she heard someone approaching the door just as she said this. Sitting up very quickly, she caught a glimpse of a large, somewhat imposing silhouette through the frosted glass of the door, making her doubt that it was actually Cirinna. However, once the figure stepped through the door and into her home, these doubts were quickly eliminated.

“Hi, honey!” squealed Cirinna upon spotting her lover relaxing on the sofa. Her large, youthful blue eyes, big smile and semi-long wavy red hair were unmistakable for Eltae, but the rest of her body was very different compared to the way Eltae remembered it. In terms of physique, Cirinna had never been anything special. She was fit and had slight curves, but not much else beyond that. This was something Eltae had always been perfectly comfortable with, but it seemed Cirinna thought otherwise, considering that, at some point during the day, she had gone out and completely redesigned her figure to a significantly more provocative shape. Her breasts, which were previously pert B cups, had grown into monstrous, jiggling jugs that were more than thrice the size of Cirinna’s head, barely fitting inside the overstretched gray t-shirt she was wearing. Her waist was still slim, perhaps slightly more so than before, but quickly gave way to the widest pair of hips Eltae had ever seen on a woman, Qhalur or human. They curved outward with more thickness than the length of Cirinna’s entire torso, and were supported by a pair of similarly-massive thighs, the size of which was magnified by the tightness of Cirinna’s leggings. As Cirinna turned around and bent over to take off her shoes, Eltae got to see just how fat and round her ass had grown, as well. It was like she was carrying around two huge yoga balls in her leggings, and the incessant jiggling and wobbling was almost hypnotic for Eltae. However, she quickly broke out of her trance and did her best to maintain eye contact with Cirinna once she turned back around to face her.

“Ciri, you’re home! I missed you so much!” Eltae practically leaped off of the sofa to run up and kiss Cirinna. The two passionate ladies shared a tender moment together as they embraced each-other, with Eltae navigating around Cirinna’s enlarged assets to the best of her limited ability.

“Heh… I missed you too, big girl,” Cirinna said as they hugged. “Guess I should’ve let you know I’d be out when you got home. I know you get worried when I just disappear on you like this.”

Eltae blushed. “I wasn’t worried. At least, not that much, but… I did miss you.” She pulled Cirinna’s hands together with her own as she bashfully turned her head to the ground. “Where were you, anyway?”

“Oh, I was just out getting a little… makeover, that’s all. Notice anything different about me?” Cirinna pulled away and swayed back and forth with her hands behind her back, waiting for Eltae to say something. Not wanting to embarrass herself by bringing up Cirinna’s new figure, Eltae quickly thought of other things she could mention.

“Uh… you got your nails done?”

“No, nails are the same. Try again…”

“You… got your hair colored?”

“No…”

“Oh, I got it! You trimmed your eyebrows by a quarter centimeter!”

In response to this ridiculous guess, Cirinna sighed, then suddenly grabbed Eltae’s head with both hands and shoved it directly into her cleavage. Eltae, surprised by this advance, struggled slightly, but not enough to break Cirinna’s grip. “Don’t feign ignorance, baby. I know you’re trying to be polite, but I really did want you to notice my gigantic breasts and ass.” Only after a solid half minute of smothering did Cirinna finally let Eltae go, leaving her a panting, blushing mess.

“Oh… whoops…” Eltae said with a giggle.

“I got gene work done today, baby! It’s something I’ve been saving up to do for a while. It’s kind of a good thing you got home before me, actually. Sure made for a pleasant surprise, didn’t it?” Cirinna gave her girlfriend a little twirl just so she could see the full effects of her transformation. Qhalur mastery over genetic engineering technologies was a trait that benefited any planet with a large Qhalur population, providing humans and Qhalur alike with access to powerful medicines and specialized gene therapies that could enhance their natural abilities. Obviously, body modification using this technology was very easy, and could manifest in rather lewd ways, under certain conditions. While some might have saved up to purchase gene mods that improve strength or intelligence, Cirinna seemed interested only in enhancing her proportions beyond their natural constraints.

“Yeah, I guess so…” Eltae said shyly.

“I figured gene work was the way to go for this kind of thing. I can get the results I want naturally, or, at least, somewhat naturally. You know, when I finished the treatment, this shirt they gave me fit pretty well, but while I was heading back home, they kinda… swelled out, on their own. Now it’s a lot tighter.” Cirinna massaged her breasts lightly inside of her shirt. She clearly wasn’t wearing a bra, so Eltae was baffled as to how her breasts were remaining so incredibly firm and round despite their scale.

“Are… are you sure you’re okay with this, Ciri? Your new... proportions could make some things difficult. I’m worried you might attract some unwanted attention in public, too,” said Eltae, pensively.

“You think so? I’m flattered!” Cirinna leaned upwards and placed a small kiss on Eltae’s cheek. “I can handle myself perfectly well, honey, don’t you worry about me. This is something I’ve always wanted to do, even before I met you,” Cirinna’s joviality faded somewhat when she realized Eltae didn’t necessarily share in her excitement. “Although, I didn’t just do this for myself. I’m not that selfish, I swear! I thought… I thought you’d like it, too,” she said with a blush. “Let’s be honest here, we both know you like your girls a little on the… plumper side,”

“Hehe… w-what gave you that impression?” Eltae said with a nervous laugh. She felt Cirinna draw closer to her and press her enormous breasts against her chest. Compared to her partner’s huge mounds, Eltae’s small, pert breasts seemed almost nonexistent.

“Don’t be coy, Elty. I’ve seen your TNET history. I know you jerk it to hyperglass models whenever I’m not around. As much as you love me for who I am, I’m sure you’ve always secretly wanted me to have these huge proportions. You’re just too much of a sweetheart to admit it!”

“W-Well… I still thought you were pretty even before you got the treatment,” Eltae said, blushing brightly. Given Cirinna’s somewhat licentious inclinations, it had only been a matter of time until she had uncovered more details about Eltae’s sexual preferences.

“Mm-hmm, and you never let me forget it. C’mere…” Cirinna pulled Eltae’s body even closer for a tight hug, wrapping her hands around the entire width of her partner’s well-chiseled torso. “This is a gift for both of us, Elty. I know you’ll come to enjoy this just as much as me.”

“Ahh… I think I’m already enjoying it plenty,” Eltae said with a happy sigh. It was already clear that Cirinna’s shapely, plush body could give heavenly hugs.

“Yeah? This is just the start of things, honey. There’s a lot that this new body of mine is capable of. Wanna put that engineering degree of yours to good use and help ‘test my equipment?’” Cirinna said seductively, her hips swaying side to side behind her.

“Uh, actually, I was kind of hoping you could make dinner,” Eltae said, a little ashamedly.

“Oh, yeah, sure!” Cirinna giggled. “Can’t let my beautiful pink-skinned sweetheart go hungry, now can I? I’ll go fix something in the kitchen, but after we’re done eating, I plan to see you in the bedroom, with your hands wrapped around a pair of soft, round things, preferably.” She spun around and turned towards the nearby kitchen, walking lightly over to prepare a meal for the both of them. Although she must have grown considerably heavier after her treatment, Cirinna seemed to have no problems walking around. It was as if her new assets were practically weightless to her, which was most certainly an additional benefit of the gene therapy. As she strutted into the kitchen, Eltae watched as her ass bounced and wobbled hypnotically with every step, something Cirinna was clearly trying to emphasize with her movements. This was enough to provoke a twitch in her soft cock. Her body clearly agreed with Cirinna’s new developments, so it was only logical that her mind would agree with them, as well. It was no secret to her that Cirinna was quite the free spirit, and as long as she was happy (which was almost always true), Eltae could count on being happy herself. Already, she was sure that the new changes Cirinna had made to her body would only make their relationship stronger.

Of course, one of the most important parts of a strong relationship was a healthy sex life, and, luckily, Eltae and Cirinna had experienced no shortage of sexual activity during their time together. Given that Eltae was a Qhalur and Cirinna was a human, they didn’t have to worry about STDs or an unwanted pregnancy, and were free to play with each other as much as they wanted, whenever time and location allowed. Though Eltae might have been the one with the penis, she was almost never the one on top, so to speak. That role was usually occupied by her lover, who, though she often appeared sweet and innocent to the average passerby, had quite a lewd side that she openly displayed when alone with Eltae. She knew a seductive comment or sultry look was enough to start getting Eltae excited, and things just escalated from there. Before she knew it, Cirinna had removed Eltae’s pants and was stroking her hardening cock, giving it plenty of soft kisses as it fattened up. Sometimes, she couldn’t even wait for when they were alone, going as far as to tease her or rub her big bulge under a table when they were in public. Obviously, Eltae found situations like this quite embarrassing, even when it was just Cirinna and her, but even despite her immense sexual appetite, Cirinna never overstepped Eltae’s boundaries. Having been with her for so long, she could read Eltae’s body language in a heartbeat, and could always stop herself if she thought she was taking things too far. Thankfully, this didn’t happen very often, as Eltae, for all her shyness, found it hard to resist her girlfriend’s affections. Another perk of all the time they had spent together was that Cirinna knew all of the perfect places, positions and techniques to give Eltae the mind-numbing orgasms she secretly lusted after. With Cirinna in charge, Eltae knew that she would soon be feeling very, very good indeed, and tonight seemed to be no different. As she washed up in the small bathroom built off of their bedroom, Eltae heard Cirinna rustling the sheets of their large bed behind her, impatiently waiting for her to return. Eltae knew her girlfriend couldn’t stand being in bed alone for any prolonged period of time, but she wasn’t in any rush. She quietly rubbed the remnant silica ash and tiny metal flakes from her hands and arms, detritus from the spaceship engine work she had done that day. Without much else to look at in the bathroom, her eyes drifted towards the window as she gazed up at Kednamur’s only moon, Sohlen, which was clearly visible against the night sky. It was at a waning crescent that night, meaning much of it was enveloped in darkness, allowing the spattered lights of the Sohlen moon colony to glisten like stars. Seeing this made Eltae think of something she could use to break the silence.

“Sohlen sure looks pretty tonight…” she said. “I heard the moon colony governor is looking to build a PAC on its surface. Says it’ll help deter incursions. Not sure where he plans to get the funding for that, though.” She finished washing just as she finished talking, and walked out of the bathroom to see Cirinna laying comfortably on the bed. Her huge tits created large, smooth mounds in the dark blue sheets, which Eltae couldn’t help but notice as they were illuminated by the faint light streaking in through the rectangular window behind the bed. “Do you think the defense bureau will let a project like that actually take shape?”

“I think…” Cirinna began slowly, “...I think you should stop talking about moon cannons and come cuddle with me, instead.”

Eltae chuckled, a little embarrassed. She frequently forgot that Cirinna didn’t share the same level of interest she had in things like planetary politics and economics. Clad in nothing but a bra and loose pair of shorts, Eltae climbed into bed next to Cirinna, who wasted no time in rolling over to snuggle with her significant other. Cirinna was a self-described “cuddle slut” who never passed up the opportunity to cover Eltae in hugs and kisses, especially when they turned in for the night and were both in bed. However, due to her new proportions, Cirinna’s cuddling felt less like a cute display of affection and more like an attack by some bizarre, ultra-soft wild animal as her gigantic breasts blanketed Eltae’s face.

“Ah! Ciri, you’re smothering me!” Eltae released a muffled cry from underneath Cirinna’s tits. Cirinna, seeing that her girlfriend was clearly drowning in her cleavage, quickly rolled back over to let her breathe.

“Oh my gosh, baby, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Cirinna said, very worried.

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” Eltae said, quickly regaining her breath.

“Guess I should be more careful with these things,” said Cirinna as she cautiously rubbed her breasts.

“It wasn’t that bad, really, aside from the lack of oxygen,” Eltae commented. Cirinna giggled and pulled her closer.

“You deserve to have your head in-between these pillows of mine one way or another. Here, try getting on top of me,” Cirinna pulled Eltae even closer as she lazily clambered on top of her, nestling her head in her deep cleavage. This small change in position made all the difference for Eltae, allowing her to breathe easy while still being able to fully enjoy the unmatched softness of her girlfriend’s luxurious breast pillows.

“Wow, this is… really nice…” Eltae released a long, happy sigh as she sunk her full weight into Cirinna’s plush body. She couldn’t think of anything else she had experienced that was more comfortable than this, and the fact that this warm, soft, squishy being she was practically being engulfed by was a woman that loved her very, very much made the entire thing even better for her.

“I knew you’d love it. My body’s practically built for cuddling. Perfect thing to help you unwind after a hard day of engineering, right?” Cirinna asked as she wrapped her hands around Eltae’s back.

“Absolutely…” Eltae spoke into Cirinna’s chest. The two laid together peacefully for a long moment, before Cirinna began to feel a peculiar warmth rising up near her left leg. She stealthily reached down with one of her hands to find the source of this heat, gripping something long, thick and hard.

“Ah! Ciri…” Eltae moaned in surprise. Cirinna giggled cutely as she stroked what was unmistakably her girlfriend’s cock, gradually pulling it out of its cloth prison.

“You got hard just from having your head in my cleavage, hmm? I’ll take that as a compliment,” Cirinna ran her hand up and down the length of Eltae’s cock, sometimes circling around the tip at the apex of every stroke. As far as hermaphroditic Qhalur went, Eltae had quite the package. She was a little under eight inches soft, but swelled up to a full 12 inches once erect. It didn’t take much to arouse Eltae, as she could get an erection in record time with the slightest bit of stimulation, often to her embarrassment. Her big, full testicles made Eltae quite virile, as well, but this, sadly, meant nothing for her human lover. Even if she couldn’t be impregnated by her, though, Cirinna could always appreciate how much Eltae filled her up with her warm cum during every sexual interlude.

“Ciri, y-you’re-” Eltae’s sentence stopped as Cirinna brought a finger to her lip to silence her.

“Shh… you don’t need to say anything else, baby…” Cirinna whispered. Slowly, she pulled away the fabric of Eltae’s panties under the sheets, freeing her throbbing cock. Her hands then went to her hips, guiding them so as to align Eltae’s penis with the entrance to her tight, always-welcoming pussy. “Let’s take care of this, shall we?”

“O-Okay…” Eltae responded. Cirinna smiled and pulled Eltae’s hips towards her, encouraging her to thrust into her vagina. Eltae inserted herself slowly, triggering a long moan from both women as they basked in the pleasant sensations from both of their sexual organs. Pressing herself tightly against Cirinna, Eltae began to pump her cock in and out of Cirinna’s pussy at a leisurely pace, softly moaning into her chest as she did so. “So good… Ciri, y-your pussy… it feels better than usual…”

“Y-Yeah, I know… it’s another thing the gene therapy did… makes it feel better for both of us,” Cirinna tried to explain through her own pleasured moaning. It seemed Cirinna’s enhancements extended to all aspects of her sexuality, right down to her internal organs. After having sex with Cirinna many times before, Eltae could feel how her pussy was clearly tighter, warmer and much, much more pleasurable than normal, and this was reflected in the drawn-out moans they were both emitting.

“I-I don’t think I can last very long, Ciri…” Eltae cried, her head buried in Cirinna’s voluminous rack.

“That’s okay… neither can I,” said Cirinna, holding the back of Eltae’s head and pulling her even closer. Eltae strengthed and sped up her thrusting greatly, totally absorbed by the warmth and scent of her lover’s massive, maternal body. It was easily the best sex either of them had ever engaged in, and it didn’t take long for both of them to reach their climaxes. Cirinna came first, much to Eltae’s surprise. Her legs quivered as they wrapped around Eltae’s back, allowing Cirinna to embrace as much of her body as she could.

“C-Ciri, you…” Eltae moaned upon realizing that Cirinna had cum.

“I-I’m cumming… oh, don’t stop… keep going… keep going until you cum too, baby!” Cirinna encouraged. Eltae pumped even faster and harder as she approached her orgasm, as well, unable to hold out against the euphoric constrictions of Cirinna’s flesh cavern. After a few final strong thrusts, she plunged her cock as deep as possible inside Cirinna and unleashed a huge volley of powerful cumshots that coated the walls of Cirinna’s womb in milky-white ejaculate. Eltae reared her head as she let out intense moans into the air, hugging Cirinna’s enormous chest tightly for support. Her orgasm lasted a brief while, before she finally collapsed onto Cirinna, releasing herself to the afterglow that came over both of them simultaneously. “There you go, big girl…” Cirinna comforted Eltae as she lay comfortably on top of her.

 _“Haa… haa…”_ Even though her face was obscured by a pair of gigantic breasts, Cirinna knew Eltae had a warm smile on her face. “I love you, Ciri…” Eltae whispered, crawling upwards to bring her face level with Cirinna’s.

“I love you too, Elty…” Cirinna responded. The two women shared a deep, passionate kiss with each-other, savoring the absolute beauty of their physical, and emotional, connection. No more words were shared between Eltae and Cirinna that night, as they both fell asleep in each-other’s arms shortly after their brief sex session. In truth, no more words needed to be shared between them. Their love for each other went beyond any expressions ether of them could make, either vocally or physically. However, that didn’t mean the physical side of their relationship deserved to be neglected, and with the recent changes Cirinna made to her body, it was very unlikely that it would. If she hadn’t been basking in the afterglow of passionate sex with the most important person in her life, Eltae might have been inclined to worry about what problems Cirinna’s new body might pose for both of them in the future, but right now, she had zero complaints. As far as she was concerned, this was the best possible thing that could have happened to either of them.

Eltae’s initial optimism, though, failed to account for a sudden and unexpected change that would her own biology in the near future. Even across the hundreds of Qhalur colonies that composed the Matriarchy in its entirety, hermaphroditic Qhalur, like Eltae, were incredibly rare, mostly due to their bizarre nature as a crossroads between the two extremes of the Qhalur species. While female Qhalur were reknowned for their beauty, intelligence and overall elegance, male Qhalur were the antithesis of everything their society stood for. Hulking, brutish creatures that were about as intelligent as wild dogs, Qhalur males were detested by the females of their species, likely a byproduct of some great genetic divergence their race experienced millennia ago. Their savagery made them unfit to coexist with Qhalur females in general society, forcing them to either be kept at breeding facilities, where the Qhalur reluctantly propagated their species, or to be used as shock troops in the Matriarchy’s brutal campaign against the Cybrid Order. Thankfully, aside from her large genitalia, the traits from the male Qhalur genome that Eltae expressed seemed to be minimal. Her shy disposition and slender features easily allowed her to pass off as a genuine female Qhalur, assuming nobody noticed her bulge. Unfortunately, that would soon change. Unbeknownst to Eltae, her body had always secretly contained the potential to develop into a form more reminiscent of the bestial male Qhalur, and the recent alterations to her girlfriend’s physique turned out to be enough to trigger a profound series of changes in her own body. These changes were subtle at first. Within a day or two, Eltae noticed that her normal clothes and work uniform were a bit tighter than usual, particularly around her chest and groin. Inspections in the mirror revealed that these parts of her body were indeed growing, and at an alarming rate, too. Eltae discovered that, contrary to her original beliefs, her breasts were not actually getting bigger. The muscles underneath them, though, were, which accounted for the impressive firmness of her chest even despite its increased mass. The noticeable growth of her penis and testicles was something she wasn’t entirely objected to, but if it continued, she could easily see it becoming a problem in her daily life. Overall, her body’s stature became significantly more pronounced, with her musculature becoming much thicker and firmer across her entire body. She gained at least a foot of height, too, something she discovered only after bumping the top of her head against several doorways. Luckily, Cirinna didn’t seem to mind Eltae’s spontaneous growth. Outside of a witty comment or two when Eltae was having trouble fitting into a piece of clothing, or a sultry comment concerning her “harder-than-usual” penis, the state of her body was never brought into question. Either Cirinna was oblivious to most of these changes, or didn’t have the heart to confront Eltae about them. Knowing that her girlfriend was very perceptive, Eltae figured it was probably the latter. Given how self-conscious she was about her body even before these transformations, this was a preferable arrangement for her. The only place where her changes created significant problems for her was, unsurprisingly, at work. The tight maintenance corridors and crowded work floors of the Helaz Shipyard weren’t the most accommodating places for her new size, and even small mistakes caused by her clumsiness could be enough to earn her a stern speech from her temperamental supervisor. Within just three days of first witnessing Cirinna’s new body, Eltae’s own transformation finally caught up to her at work, when she was tasked with finishing a very important task.

“C’mon… this can’t be happening now!”

After tugging at the zipper of her reflective blue and white engineering uniform for at least five minutes, Eltae had finally started to realize that, despite her best efforts, it was not going to close completely. She could barely get it a quarter of the way up her bust line before the straining zipper refused to go any further. Having been an engineer for years, Eltae had become well-acquainted with the tightness of her work uniform. It was a subtle safety feature that helped to stop her clothes from getting caught in high-power machinery. However, this tightness was now her primary antagonist, as her uniform was clearly not built to accommodate her body in its current state. Her thick, muscular arms and legs had already stretched out the limbs of the uniform to a significant degree, so the size of her chest and package was just intensifying the problem. The incredible firmness of Eltae’s bosom had confirmed her suspicions that it was actually her pecs, not her breasts, that were growing, each one now at least twice the size of her head. Her cock and balls had grown to similar proportions, and were now creating an unmissable bulge in her uniform that Eltae hoped none of her coworkers would bring up. Refusing to be defeated by a piece of clothing, Eltae tried one more time to get her zipper to move. Pulling with all of her might, she felt a slight tug, which gave her a glimmer of hope. However, when she looked down, she found that the tug had actually been the zipper itself breaking off from the intensity of her pulling. “Guess I have to pay for another refit…” Eltae said with a sigh. With the zipper broken, all she could do was hope that nobody would give her a hard time for the rather generous amount of cleavage she was displaying. With her toolbox in tow, Eltae left the changing room and headed out into the metallic depths of Helaz facility. The long underground corridors that snaked around to connect the various parts of the shipyard were already cramped, designed purely for function and filled with exposed wiring and pipes on the walls and ceiling. However, Eltae’s size made them seem particularly claustrophobic, and she had to pay careful attention to where she was walking in order to avoid hitting her arms or head on anything. As she approached a more open t-section, she found her supervisor standing idly against the wall, studying a PDA. He was a stocky, somewhat disagreeable man known as Mr. Poro, and although his brash attitude often made Eltae uncomfortable, she had come to accept the fact that he was the one giving her orders. “Erm, Mr. Poro, sir?” Eltae asked shyly as she approached him.

“Ah, Eltae! You’re finally here. You’re more than five minutes tardy for your assignment, today!” said Poro, gesturing accusingly at Eltae.

“About that… do you think I could go down to the equipment office and get my uniform refitted?” Eltae asked, her hands wrapped together at her waist submissively. Even though she was now at least two feet taller than him, Eltae still saw Poro as a superior.

“What, now? Are you serious? Absolutely not! There’s a battlecruiser waiting in Berth 4 that needs to be in orbit within 24 hours, Royal Navy’s orders. I need everyone to pitch in and get that thing ready, including you. Fix your uniform on your own time, not mine.” Although she was happy that Poro was too busy to care about her provocative appearance, his denial of her request worsened Eltae’s mood.

“Okay, sir…” Eltae muttered.

“Alright then, good. Now, onto your assignment. You’ll be heading down to the keel of the ship to align its bottom-mounted LADAR array. We’ve already got the lenses in place, you just need to drive the bolts in and use the emitter tethers to pull them into the right alignment. I’m pretty sure the emitter needs some fine-tuning, as well. You can do that, right?” Poro hardly looked up from his PDA as he talked to Eltae, indicating just how important he found her company to be.

“Sure, I guess so,” Eltae said with little enthusiasm.

“That’s what I want to hear. I’m counting on you, Eltae. Don’t screw anything up, alright?”

“Right, of course, sir,” Eltae replied with a weak smile. Knowing Poro wanted her to get on the job as soon as possible, Eltae rushed away down a different corridor towards Berth 4. Much to her relief, the tight corridor eventually led her out into a sprawling assembly floor, more than two miles long and extremely wide. Built to accommodate the largest ships used by the Royal Navy of the Qhalur Matriarchy, the berth was, in essence, just a large rectangular hole carved into the ground. However, its importance could not be understated, for the robotic cranes, maintenance drone bays and myriad of other engineering apparatuses that adorned the high walls and floor of the berth were vital for building and maintaining powerful capital ships, ensuring that they would be able to hold their own against the ruthless forces of the Cybrid Order when they launched back into orbit. Right now, the berth was occupied by a cruiser of immense proportions, currently being held in place by gigantic magnetic cranes while numerous drones and facility personnel performed work all across its hull. The ship’s purple and white coloration, combined with its smooth, curvy hull shape, made it clear that it was of Qhalur origin. While she wasn’t as patriotic about her species as the Qhalur that lived on the Matriarchy’s core worlds, Eltae always felt a sense of pride in the artistic, yet profoundly-efficient, design of Qhalur spaceships. She admired the pleasing exterior of the craft as she jogged down the length of the berth, towards the center of the ship’s underside where its keel-mounted LADAR system would be located. Much to Eltae’s relief, there weren’t many other people on the production floor, at least near her, so she didn’t have to worry about anyone spotting her exposed cleavage or ample endowments, which, even when confined inside of her uniform, bounced up and down as she walked, a sensation she found difficult to endure. The only good thing Eltae could focus on at the moment was that she was hardly breaking a sweat as she ran a considerable distance to the center of the ship’s keel, most likely a benefit afforded to her by her strong leg muscles. Her trip only took a few minutes, leading her to the shadowy part of the production floor under the ship. Breaking up the line of heavy plasma turrets spanning the length of the ship’s keel was an interesting machine made out of three large glass lenses, connected together by strong tethers that linked them to a huge mechanical servo. It was, undoubtedly, the ship’s LADAR array, a crucial device used to detect distant objects in deep space. If it was inoperable, anything located underneath the ship would effectively be invisible to its detection systems. Climbing aboard an elevated platform that had been wheeled over to the array beforehand, Eltae dropped her toolbox down beside her and sized up the work she had to do. A pattern of strong bolts surrounded the outer edge of the metal ring one of the massive glass lenses had been fitted inside, with the ones on the bottom curve of the ring still quite loose. All Eltae had to do was tighten them with her drill, hardly a challenge. Opening her toolbox, Eltae retrieved her drill and spun it a few times to make sure it was charged. Then, reaching up, she aligned the drill bit and screwed in the loose bolts. All of the black metal bolts screwed perfectly into their designated holes, all except for one. Just as Eltae had started to screw in the final bolt, it jammed, refusing to move further inwards or out of its hole. Eltae grunted in annoyance. Jammed bolts weren’t uncommon in her line of work, but they had a habit of interrupting good work flows at the most inopportune moments. Putting her drill down for a moment, Eltae inspected the bolt more closely to see the extent of the problem. “It’s really stuck in there…” she said to herself, failing to twist the bolt left or right. She reached down and sifted through her toolbox for her mechanized impact hammer, a power tool with a wide range of uses. However, right as she found it and was about to pick it up, she paused. The hammer might not be necessary if she could move the bolt with her bare hands. “Maybe I could…” Eltae thought to herself out-loud, placing her palm on the end of the bolt. Drawing from the newfound strength in her arms, she tried to force the bolt into place manually. Just as it seemed her efforts would be wasted, the stuck bolt suddenly gave way, driving itself forcibly into the ring. The force Eltae was pushing it with was more than enough to get it to move, much more. This caused the metal around the bolt to warp and bend as Eltae’s arm pushed it deeper that it was meant to go. The glass lens it was meant to keep in place cracked slightly from the force of its sudden movement. This all happened so fast, Eltae only realized she had damaged the ring until after it was too late. “Oh no!” she cried, instantly withdrawing her hand and bringing it to her mouth in a frightened expression. “I broke it!” She stepped quickly around the side of the lens to see how badly it had been cracked. Being designed for use on a military spacecraft, the focusing lenses of the LADAR array were extremely durable, but it seemed Eltae’s forceful jamming of the bolt into place had been enough to create a few jagged cracks in the lens near the bolt’s point of entry. It most likely wasn’t enough damage to render the array inoperable, but it was quite easy to notice up close. Once again, Eltae felt thankful that nobody else was near her while she was working. “I-I’m sure it’ll be fine…” Eltae assured herself, grabbing her drill again and moving on to the next ring. None of the bolts in the other two rings of the array gave her any issues, thankfully, but she was still careful when screwing them in. Even a little extra force from her arm could be enough to damage another one of the rings. The somewhat uncontrollable nature of her own strength scared Eltae a little bit, but, thankfully, she finished tightening the last of the bolts without any further complications. With the lenses held firmly in place, she was free to access the array’s manual interface and bring it into its default alignment. As she walked over to the console that was fitted inside the servo manifold that allowed the lenses to move, Eltae noticed something else that was worrying. Her footsteps seemed to be making sizable indentations in the thin metal surface of the raised platform she was working on. Granted, it wasn’t exactly the most durable surface she could be standing on, but the fact that she was able to bend the steel platform under her feet just by walking around normally made Eltae very worried. Either she had gained a lot of weight, or her footsteps had become considerably more forceful, as of late. It was probably a mix of both, in all likelihood. Nearing the console, Eltae refocused herself and looked for the small screws that held the console’s protective metal panel in place. “These can be removed by hand, I think…” Eltae murmured as she brought her hand near one of the panel’s corners. Feeling the small screw with her thumb, Eltae failed to notice that her weak grip on the edge of the panel was actually bending the metal towards her. She was only made aware of this when the bent metal caused the screw to pop out of its hole and fall to the ground. “Oh… whoops…” Eltae said as she watched the screw fall. Realizing there was no need to remove the screws individually, she cautiously peeled away the panel with just one hand. The solid metal plate was no stronger than a piece of paper against her grip, and fell away with incredible ease, causing the other screws to pop off in a similar fashion. “This… probably isn’t too important,” said Eltae, tossing the panel to her side. With the panel removed, she was free to interact with the array console. The small pink-tinted screen responded to Eltae’s touch, and even though it was just as durable as the rest of the machinery in the array, she was still careful not to press too hard. It took her only a moment to activate the array tethers that connected the three lenses together. A loud whirring sound could be heard from within the servo housing as the tethers tightened and retracted to bring the lenses into alignment. All seemed to be going well, until a sudden sharp metallic squeak echoed from within the large piece of machinery. The console reported that one of the tethers had gotten stuck. “Really?!” Eltae said angrily. The mechanical problems she was facing today were making her surprisingly irate, a mood she wasn’t used to feeling. She tried to reinitialize the tether retraction via the console, but it remained stuck. She tried again, then again. A quick tug on the tether also produced no results. Eltae was getting very mad, now. Her temper caught her by surprise, and was quickly overtaking her body. “Why can’t this just work?!” Eltae cried, slamming her fist into the side of the machine. Her might allowed this single blow to create a large dent in the outer casing of the servo manifold, and the release of several blue sparks indicated to her that she had most likely damaged at least some of the internal electronics, as well. Upon realizing this, Eltae’s anger immediately turned to fear. “Ah!” she cried, recoiling from the machine she had just damaged. The size of the dent she had created in the dark purple metal put the damage of the stuck bolt to shame. It looked like the machine had been hit with a cannonball. Eltae gazed at her fist for a brief moment in shock. While her profession as an engineer had made her on the stronger side, as far as most Qhalur went, she had never expected to be capable of creating such an impact in a piece of machinery built to withstand railgun impacts. Her thoughts were interrupted as the whirring of the tether motors suddenly resumed, bringing the last of the array’s tethers into proper alignment and completing her task. A quick glance at the console confirmed that the lenses were aligned, and the LADAR array was fully operational. Upon seeing this, Eltae chuckled slightly to herself. “Guess all I needed to do was hit it…” she said quietly, taking another glance at the dent. With the LADAR online, Eltae’s current assignment was finished, and just in time, too. It was bad enough that her new strength was interfering with her work efficiency, but the fact that her uniform barely fit her just added insult to injury. Hopefully, she would be able to adapt her work habits around the new proportions and capabilities of her body, and hopefully the slight mistakes she had made here wouldn’t be of significant consequence to the brave Qhalur that would soon be manning it. Hopefully.


End file.
